Officially Yours
by castiel52
Summary: AU It's Dean's birthday! Destiel SLASH! Sequel to New Year's Eve but may be a stand alone one-shot. Slight humor due to Dean's slight insanity. Fluff. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Dean's POV. Enjoy!


_**Officially Yours**_

_**(New Year's Eve Sequel)**_

_**Dean's POV...**_

Cas and I have been going out for a while now and I'm really hoping we'd actually be official before my birthday comes. I want to introduce him to Bobby and Ellen (my second parents after mom and dad died) officially as my boyfriend. But somehow, we really haven't moved pass the simply dating thing. Okay, so maybe I'm kind of rushing into things but Castiel seemed so right for me. Not because we haven't argued about anything—and I'm pretty sure we will after three months or so of going out—but simply because he feels right. The way he frowns and tilts his head to one side when he's confused, the way his nose wrinkles when he laughs, the way he sweet talks me to doing whatever he wants, the way he teases me and tries hard to get me mad, the way he talks seductively in bed (and damn! Even out of bed he can't get that seductive tone out of his voice.), the way he interjects when he gets lost in the conversation, the way he opens up to me, the way he traces patterns on my face when we just sit on the couch thinking of something to do, the way we write songs together and pretty much everything else he does feels right to me.

Three days. Three more days and I'll be turning thirty four. Damn! I'm getting old! I wonder what Sammy has in store for me this year. It'll be harder to catch me off guard this year because, hello, I actually live with him and Gabriel (which is pretty disturbing and awkward at times if you may ask even though the house belonged to the family). If he ever plans on something big again this year, I can easily figure it out. Sammy's not exactly subtle once you get to know him inside out. Gabriel on the other hand is a whole lot of something else. Everything he does seem to be a surprise. I think it's one of the things Sam liked about him; they complement each other's shortcomings. They're like this yin and yang thing of the Asians (I don't know which Asian country it was but I know they're Asians). They're different but in a good way.

"Hey Dean?" Sam called as I sat on the couch drinking coffee while watching the morning news.

"Yeah Sammy?" I asked, looking up at him.

He was thoughtful for a while and fidgeted a little. He looked around for a while and bit his bottom lip. He looked back at me and sighed. "What do you wanna do for your birthday this year?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confirming if I heard right. He sighed again and flopped down next to me.

"I wanted to prepare a surprise for you but Gabe insisted that I actually ask you for what you want and just do it."

"I don't really want anything Sam, you know that." I replied as I sipped some of my coffee. He grunted and let his head fall back on the back of the couch.

"I knew this would be your answer! That's why I always plan on doing something for your birthday without your permission." He said exasperatedly and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine. We'll just cook something and invite a few people over." He said and stood up, walking to the kitchen. "But I'll make sure that next year is something you'll never forget." He said when he turned and pointed a finger at me. I simply shrugged after he headed to the kitchen and I went back to watching TV. It's Friday which means Cas' class is up 'til eleven today and yesterday was my last day of classes for the week (I am not a professor yet but I'm assisting a few professors.). Just like what we usually do for the past few weeks, I stay over on Fridays and we just hang out and eventually end up on bed before midnight. I stay the night until Saturday evening and go home by noon on Sunday. We just stroll around every now and then, watch a few movies and hang out in his apartment.

After watching some TV, eating some breakfast and washing the dishes, I decided to take a shower. When the clock said ten thirty, I went out to pick Cas up before his class ends. He stopped using his car on Fridays knowing I'll pick him up. It was a good fifteen minute drive from home to the University. I parked on the same parking space I usually does and simply waited in the Impala. I turned on the radio and listened to a station I found interesting enough. The station was playing Hinder's Lips of an Angel. The songs actually good and the vocalist puts a nice touch to it that it got my eyes fluttering close as I rocked my head along with the beat with my hands tapping on the stirring wheel. My other hand hangs on the open window of my car.

The song hit the bridge when I felt a familiar warm hand cup my cheek and the familiar mouth touch my lips. I smiled in the chaste kiss and slowly opened my eyes to see him looking at me fondly.

"I thought class ends at eleven?" I asked when he went around and entered the passenger's seat.

"It does but I finished discussing early and this class is actually ahead from my other classes." He replied and sighed a little before he leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. I watched him for a while. It never ceases to amaze me when he lets go of all the problems out there. And with that thought, I smiled a little. "I know I'm incredibly gorgeous Dean, you don't have to stare that much." He teased with a smirk, eyes still closed.

"Shut up." I muttered—face flushed, heart rate increased—as I started the car. I heard him chuckle and sigh. Silence dawned upon us and the only sound was the radio playing. Can't Stop This Feeling by REO Speedwagon started to play and I have no idea how that song's related to Hinder's Lips of an Angel that is kind of a new song compared to the current song which is a classic love song. Weird radio dudes. Still, I couldn't help but relate to the song a little. Since Cas and I aren't really official, I'm not sure I'm supposed to say the 'L' word. I might just ruin everything.

Yes, call it quick, but I really think I'm falling in love with him. Not because of his talent in bed, or how amazing he kiss, or how quickly he makes me hard with a few words. And the way his mouth tastes, his neck, his chest; he's really someone to crave for. I think I'm falling for him because he's simply..._ Cas_. He listens to me, he opens up to me, he cares for me, he trusts me with his life and he's crazy enough to let me in his life. He gets frustrated at the simplest stuff, he finds a lot of things amusing (even though they're not...at all.), he gets scared quickly, he likes high places (something I don't understand. Is he not afraid to _fall_ from that height?) and likes to try and understand things he simply couldn't comprehend.

When the song hit the words **I can't fight this feeling anymore**, Cas laid his hand on my thigh. I glanced at him for a while and saw the fondness in his eyes.

"What's with the affectionate look?" I asked teasingly with a smile and gave him another glance. My heart's starting to beat faster when he rubbed soothing circles on my thighs. I know my face is starting to turn red but I couldn't care less. This is _Cas_, I can be me whenever I'm around him. I don't know why, but I just can.

"Nothing." He said softly. "It's your birthday on Monday." He murmured; his thumb still rubbing circles on my thigh. I have no idea why I don't find this action arousing. Sure, around two weeks ago, it is arousing. But now, it just felt so affectionate which really makes my heart rate beat faster instead of making me hardl. It just felt so sweet, this action of his that I can't help the redness of my face.

"Yeah." I breathe out. "I'm turning thirty four. I'm getting old." I muttered and burrowed my eyebrows. I don't know how I could do it, but somehow, I could see—okay feel—Castiel do that _adorable _(something I would never say out loud) head tilt thing of his. The one that said, 'are-you-seriously-serious-about-what-you're-telling-me?' type. Yeah, it's kinda funny. Heh.

"Dean, I'm thirty five going thirty six. You can't be seriously complaining about your age." Seriously, I can tell his brows are furrowed and his head is tilted to one side. I can tell how adorable he was at the moment and I am seriously not admitting out loud that I find his head tilt thing _extremely_ adorable. Woah! Hang in there cowboy. _Extremely_? You are such a chick! Damn it!

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying." I shrugged and glanced at him for a while and saw one of his eyebrows raised in a challenging way. I ignored it because I know I'll have more time later to get back at that. For now, I focused on the road ahead of me and the warm feeling that goes straight to my chest (okay, fine, straight to my heart) while he rubs soothing circles on my thigh. Yes, even though sex is amazing, I wouldn't trade this for anything. It just made me feel safe and happy and warm and... I don't really know what word to use to describe what I'm feeling. But I know it's nice.

A few moments later, we finally got to his apartment. We were about to get out when he pulled me for a sweet, chaste kiss. I'm not really sure if what I felt was right, but I felt his _love_ for me. Yes, we are both sure we like each other a lot. But to say we're finally in love is kind of, I don't know, too committed? Well, yeah, I date only him and I know I'm the only one he's dating but we're not exactly committed to each other. We're both very reluctant to say it because (I guess) we're both afraid of a heartbreak. Okay, _I'm_ afraid of heartbreak. I know I love him, that I am very much in love with him. That was the whole reason I wanted us to be official. I don't want to initiate because I'm not really sure if he'd feel the same way. Well, I do believe he would but one can never be too sure. I just don't want to face rejection.

"What was that for?" I murmured with half lidded eyes and a smile when we pulled apart.

"Nothing." He whispered and kissed me again quickly and gently. "Just felt like it." He finished with a smile as he ran his thumb along my jaw soothingly that I can't help the sigh of contentment. Right then and there, I wanted to tell him I love him. I would have slipped and said it, but I stopped myself. Instead I sighed and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him one last time before speaking again.

"Well. Let's go?" I asked and he smiled softly at me before we both got out of the car.

"What movie did you bring?" he asked when we got in his apartment.

"The Ring. Both Japanese and American. Have you watched them?" I asked as I took out two CD Cases from the paper bag I have. He scowled a little. I know how much he hated horror movies and all, but I can't help it. I want him to cuddle up with me. Yes, yes, I do cuddle but only with him, okay? It's a guilty pleasure that I ain't telling anyone else. Not even Sammy. He'll never stop teasing me about it. Ugh! "What?" I asked incredulously, acting all innocent and stuff. And that my friends gained me a pout from him. Yeah, he's cute. Wait. _Cute_? Damn it! Shut up Winchester! I'm going to slap you if you're not me.

"You just want me to cuddle to you." He said, pout growing and scowl deepening. And yes I still find that adorable. Happy?

"Maybe." I replied with a smirk. My voice lowered a little, as if suggesting something. Well, yeah, maybe I am kind of suggesting something, but I just like his warmth near me.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If I start hitting you because I'm scared, don't blame me." he threatened and turned his back to go to his room and get his share of movies for us to watch. "And by the way, I have Titanic here and Letters to Juliet." He called out to me and damn it! He knows how much I can't stand Romantic movies. Oh well, at least he cuddles with me whichever we watch.

We watched The Ring American version first, then Titanic, then the Japanese version of The Ring and finally, Letters to Juliet. But unfortunately, he fell asleep a few minutes before the final movie ended. His head was resting on my lap. My hand was carded through his hair, combing it with my fingers. One of my arms was draped over the back of the couch we're sitting on. I smiled fondly at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. It's not that I've never seen him like this, I just never had the thought of actually trying to enjoy it.

I let the movie play until the ending credits. Needless to say, my shirt's kind of ruined due to his hands fisting them hard whenever the scene's too scary for him. But it doesn't really matter to me, as long as I have him in my arms, nothing really matters.

I sighed heavily a few moments later as the credits ended. My fingers are still gently combing his hair. "I wish I could tell you I love you." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me since he's asleep anyway. I kissed his temple gently to wake him up, so we can lie properly on a bed. "Wake up Cas." I whispered, my lips a few inches away from his temple. He groaned lightly and shifted ever so slightly but didn't wake up. "_Cassy_." I teased with a cheeky grin. He groaned again and stirred.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled as his hand gently rested on my face. I moved his hand away and kissed his cheek and trailed down to his neck. "Mmm. Dean..." he groaned sleepily and pushed my face away. I chuckled lightly to his actions and smiled fondly once more and carded my fingers through his hair once more.

"Come on. We don't really want to sleep on the couch." I said as I tried to pull him into a sitting position. Sitting him up was a success but then his head fell to my shoulders. I sighed heavily as I shook my head. He clutched on me and pushed me down on the couch, lying on top of me. "Cas?" I asked in a whisper as I brushed his hair away from his face.

"I don't wanna move." He mumbled sleepily and shifted to get comfortable. He held onto me tighter and sighed contentedly.

"Okay. I'll carry you then, okay?" I said as I slowly rose us up. He's still unmoving but at least whatever I want his body to do, it does it. Hmm, why does that sound dirty to me? Huh.

I was able to carry him bridal-style. I dropped him onto the bed before I turned the TV and player off. I checked the doors and the windows, making sure they were all locked. After I checked everything, I went into bed with him. I put my arms around his waist protectively while his wrapped around mine. He rested his head on my chest while I rested my own head on his. I fell asleep with him in my arms. The night was dreamless.

When I woke up in the morning, Cas was still asleep in my arms. Somehow, he managed to snuggle close to me—which I highly doubted possible—in the night (or maybe I pulled him closer). I gently brushed the tip of my fingers across his cheek, admiring his beauty in the morning. I placed a gentle kiss on top of his head before I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Its six thirty eight in the morning.

"Cas." I whispered as I brushed his hair away from his face.

"Hmm?" he mumbled groggily.

"I'm gonna cook some breakfast, okay?"

"M'kay." He mumbled with a sigh as he reluctantly loosened his grip from me.

I cooked us some pancakes and made some coffee for our breakfast. I know the way he likes his pancakes and coffee so I prepared them just the way he likes them. I put the two plates and the two mugs of coffee on a tray. I took a while to admire my work and found myself in the bedroom once more. I put the tray on the bedside table and sat back down next to him. He was curled up like a ball and was clutching the pillow we share tightly, his face buried in it. I think he was smelling my scent—again—because I was out of bed. That thought never fails to make me smile. I still remember when he finally told me that he tends to smell the pillow we shared to have my scent run through his nose whenever I'm not around.

I leaned down slowly and kissed his temple. He hummed in contentment but didn't even stir. I kissed his cheek gently as I placed a hand on his waist, rubbing soothing circles on him in the process. That action managed to make him stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning." I whispered and kissed his lips. He smiled in the kiss and put his hand around the back of my neck.

"Morning." He replied groggily which made me smile due to the rawness of his voice.

"Come on, breakfast." I said and kissed him one more time before I sat up to take the tray with our food. He sat up as well and helped me hold the tray. Our hands brushed and he smiled at me, the smile that was meant for me alone. I smiled back at him, the smile that has always been reserved for him alone. Then his eyes dropped briefly on the food.

"Looks good." He said with a smile when he looked back at me.

I leaned closer to him, our lips barely touching and smirked. "Yeah? Well it _tastes_ even better." I whispered huskily with a hint of seduction, trying to imply something.

"Really?" he asked just as seductively with a smirk. "Just like _you_?" he said and kissed me chastely. I would've deepened the kiss but he pulled away. Yes, I admit that I chased after his mouth. Happy? He chuckled with what I did and kissed the tip of my nose. "We should eat what you cooked first before," he started and eyed me for a while, scanning my body then looked back at me, "_something else_." He finished and waggled his eyebrows. I felt my face flush at the implication. Oh yeah! Early morning sex after breakfast! He's going to taste like pancakes and coffee. Hmm. I can't wait!

After breakfast, we did what both of us were implying. We had two rounds within three hours and we're both spent and damn tired. We simply lay in bed, his head resting on my chest. I have my arms around him protectively while he has his wrapped around my waist. He started doodling figures on my chest with his fingers while I ran my hand up and down his bare arm, lulling him to sleep. After a while, I'm quite sure he's asleep. I sighed lightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I just wish you love me too." I whispered as I continued running my hand on his arm. I felt him shift to snuggle closer to me and sigh contentedly. I sighed once more before I finally fell asleep as well.

When I woke up, Cas is already up because he's not in my arms anymore. I reluctantly sat up and rubbed my eyes and willed the sleep away. I glanced at the clock on the table and found out that it's already one o'clock in the afternoon. When I'm almost awake, I smelled something being cooked. It smelled like chicken, some eggs and... I think that's sauce for white spaghetti? I don't know. Still, I couldn't help the smile starting on my face. Cas has always been an amazing cook when it comes to fancy stuff. He's really good because he doesn't use all the expensive stuff most chefs use. He uses simple ingredients but still manage to make food just as amazing as the food in those fancy restaurants. And most of the time, it's actually better. It's not that I'm being biased here, because it's simply the truth.

I got out of bed and grabbed my shirt and boxer shorts that were neatly folded on the chair in front of his desk (and I swear those clothes were thrown somewhere on the floor this morning). I quietly got out of the room and went to the kitchen. He was listening to music in the kitchen and I know he's too concentrated on cooking which means he won't notice me if I wrap my arms around him from behind.

He seemed to have showered already though because he's not wearing the same shorts he had last night. Right now, he's shirtless and is wearing baggy sweatpants that would fall with a slight tug. It's also a little too long that it touches the floor already and could actually hide his bare feet.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. Two weeks ago, he would've jumped when I sneaked up on him. But now, I guess he's already comfortable with my arms around his waist and he's gotten used to me creeping up on him that he doesn't even flinch. I kissed his bare shoulder as he continued mixing something in the pot. He smiled a little with what I did.

We remained in that position in silence. I rubbed my thumb across his bare torso while he cooked. A few moments later, he turned his face slightly to face me and cradle the back of my head to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"Why don't you take a shower while I finish cooking?" he said as his thumb rubbed the back of my neck. I hummed in agreement while my eyes fluttered close due to the sensation his hand is causing me.

"M'kay." I replied and kissed him chastely on the mouth. I reluctantly pulled away and he reluctantly let me go. I went back to the room where my duffel bag is and took a pair of shorts and my black shirt that I know he loves. I also took my towel and went straight to the shower, glancing back at the kitchen to see him still focused on cooking.

I finished showering a few moments later and put my dirty clothes in my bag, separated from the clean ones. My hair's dry and I hung my towel to dry. When I went back in the kitchen, he's preparing the table already. I helped him prepare the table and he smiled at me. Call me girly right now but that smile really makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly and my heart run a marathon.

When we finished eating, we washed the dishes together. After that, we went to the living room and watched some TV. My head rested on his lap while we watched. His hand was lightly combing my hair with his fingers while the other rested on my chest. Suddenly, I started to feel a slight pain in my ass—he got a little too hard this morning—which made me shift slightly with a small wince.

"Still hurt?" he asked as he continued running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. A little." I whispered back with fondness in my tone. I don't want him to think I didn't like what happened this morning or be too gentle in the future. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Sorry for getting a little too hard this morning." He whispered. But still, I really didn't care if he gets a little rough. All I did was smile and kiss him chastely.

"Nah. Best sex we've ever had." I said teasingly as I pulled him down for a deeper kiss. I felt him smile in the kiss and I deepened it even more, running my tongue across his lips. He granted me the access by opening his mouth. He always tasted so good to me.

Suddenly, he reluctantly pulled away with a frown. "Huh." He said, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking I did something he didn't like—which I highly doubt because I've memorized a lot of things that he liked.

"Nothing. It's just..." he started thoughtfully but with a slight smile on his face. "You know what? It's really nothing now." He said with a smile and kissed me one more time.

We just kept on making out until four o'clock in the afternoon. We usually work at that time on Saturdays like today so we won't have to do anything else tomorrow or we wouldn't have to cram with work. We were done by nine o'clock and we're both tired. We sat on the couch side by side—his head on my shoulder and mine on top of his. Since we're both too tired and too busy to cook dinner a while ago, we just ordered pizza. The pizza dude came at around a quarter before nine.

After resting for a while, we went to bed and clothes were once again thrown on the floor. We fought for dominance and eventually, he let me win—which he rarely did. I love it when he's writhing underneath me, having the control over him and knowing that I'm the only one who does this to him. The second and third round though, I gave up on taking over because he's just that good.

The next day was simply spent on watching TV and yes, we played some video games. I know how weird that sounds. Two men in their thirties playing X-box. It's really fun and you just can't take the kid in us. Ya'll know when you reach our age. Or if you are in our age group, you're a hypocrite if you deny it. No offense.

Noon came and I had to get home. I know _Samantha_ misses me even though Gabe is there to keep him company. Okay, maybe he doesn't miss me. But I know he's expecting me home. Needless to say, it was uneventful at home because I wasn't with Cas. Okay, I admit, I'm _head over heels_ for this guy. Are you all _happier_ now?

The day passed quickly and it's now my birthday. I only have classes from seven am to twelve noon. Cas on the other hand only has class from seven to eleven. As Sam has said, he just cooked something and invited a few friends over. Of course, Cas was there as well and is so Gabriel. All of the people I know are my friends were invited. Adam (my half brother who thankfully ditched a day's class for my birthday), Lisa (my ex-girlfriend turned best friend) and her son Ben, Balthazar (my childhood friend who is also my best friend), Jo (my crazy but sweet cousin), Chuck (high school friend and partner in crime), Michael (high school friend and my other partner in crime which just so happens to be Cas' best friend), Bobby and Ellen (my second parents after mom and dad died), and of course, Sam and Gabriel (our insane but awesome brothers).

The simple get together for my birthday thing started at around two o'clock in the afternoon. Sam set up our karaoke and we simply sang and have some drinks (weirdly enough, he didn't buy anything alcoholic for us). They made me sing once—okay, maybe not just once but once for Cas. They made me sing Out of My League by Stephen Speaks. Funny, it's kind of what I really want to tell Cas.

**Cause I love **him** with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. 'Cause **he's **all that I see and **he's **all that I need and I'm out of my league once again.**

Yes, they made me change the lyrics a little. _Her_ became _him_ and _she_ became _he_. Cas can't help the smile on his face which made it all worth it. I'm enjoying myself but can't help the want for it to be over. I've been wanting it to be over because Cas said that I'll be receiving my gift from him after the party-ish Sam organized for me. I'm not sure what his gift would be (and the pervert-ish side of me hoped it was birthday sex) but I know that whatever Cas will give me, I know I'll love it. Even if it's a simple card or whatever, I'm not sure if I'll care. I know I'll treasure it as if it's my life. Although the girl side of me wanted his gift to be a song that he wrote especially for me.

So, time passed and it's already seven o'clock. Everybody went home with smiles on their faces. Cas and I on the other hand went out. I'm not really sure where we're going but we took his Tundra. I don't know why he likes trucks (because he said that even his past cars are trucks.) but I actually like it. I feel like an eighteen year old in a secret rendezvous with my boyfriend in the middle of the night whenever we're in his truck. Whenever we use his truck, we usually go stargazing or just park somewhere and lie at the back of the truck or eat something until the sun rises.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked when the familiarity of the road has long been gone. He glanced at me and smiled. He bit his lower lip before he answered.

"You'll see." He replied and we just kept on driving. After an hour and a half of drive, we got to a clearing. I'm not very familiar with the place but Cas seemed to know it well.

We both got out of truck. He nodded his head to the side as a gesture for me to go to the back of the truck with him. To my surprise, there was a plastic bag with a pack of beers and some junk food. We jumped into the back of the truck and opened two cans of beer.

"Is this our secret rendezvous?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled lightly and took a sip of his beer.

"You can say that." He replied with a smile.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, drinking from my can.

"Just wait." He replied with a fond smile.

We started eating the food he brought and after half an hour, we were both down to our third beer. Suddenly, I heard an explosion and the sky lit up. Fireworks were dancing in the sky. After the lights of the fireworks subsided, a huge mechanical balloon (I think that's what they call it. I was never one for flying so I'm not sure what it is called) with a screen on its side appeared.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN WINCHESTER!**

**READY TO BE MINE?**

That was written on the screen. My jaw dropped open and I really couldn't find words to speak at all. Then, I looked back at Cas who was sitting beside me who was then holding a box in his hand. He was smiling fondly at me. It felt like he's proposing—which I highly doubt.

"So? Are you?" he asked and passed me the box. It has a green and blue ribbon on top. I'm guessing that those two colors were used because of the color of our eyes. I slowly opened the box and saw a key inside that hung from a chain, making it a necklace. I frowned in confusion at first. Then, my eyes slowly widen in realization and snapped my head back to him. He's still smiling but I can tell he's a little nervous. "Hey, that's part of the package." He said nervously. "So, will you?" he asked. He didn't have to actually say it because I know what he's asking. He wants me to finally be his boyfriend and he wants me to move in with him.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed overdramatically. This was what I've been wanting for a while now. "How did you know that this is what I wanted?" I asked sweetly (yes, Dean Winchester can talk sweetly so shut the hell up). He smiled that rare smile and looked down.

"Last Friday." He muttered with a smile.

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"I wasn't exactly asleep last Friday, you know?" he said and looked back at me. "I heard what you said to me." he said with a slightly shy smile. "Also what you said last Saturday." He added and he turned his gaze away from me as his face turned red.

I didn't exactly know what he was talking about at first. Then I trailed back to the times I talked to him in his sleep. Realization suddenly hit me. I remembered telling him how I wish I could tell him I love him and how I wish he loves me too.

"Um, okay." I started lamely. "Well, at least now you know." I said awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. I can feel his gaze on me so I kept my gaze down. "Well... do you?" I asked and looked back at him, my face just as red as his.

"Do I what?" he asked and did that adorable head tilt thing of his when he's confused.

"Love me." I said a little hesitantly and quietly as I looked away. He huffed a light chuckle and caught my attention. When I looked back at him, he's wearing that smile that never fails to make my heart beat faster and my stomach flip.

"Would I ask you to be official with me and move in if I didn't?" he said with fondness and a point.

"Well..." I started lamely and shyly as I looked down again. My face turned redder (I guess? If that's even humanly possible.) and shifted a lot in my place. Then, I felt his index finger under my chin and his thumb just below my lower lip. He slowly and gently moved my head up so I was looking at him.

"I love you Dean." He said with a smile and kissed me chastely. "I love you so much and I want to wake up every morning to see you beside me." he whispered against my lips that I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips.

"Good." I whispered back and kissed him deeply, placing my hand behind his head and fisting his hair lightly. He ran his tongue against my lips and I gave him the permission by opening my mouth. He tasted like beer and a little salty because of the chips we ate. But still, he tasted so good. I leaned back to rest my back on the side of his truck and pulled him with me so he was straddling my lap. We just kept on kissing each other until we decided it's getting a little late because we both have classes tomorrow.

Needless to say, this year's birthday has been the best and I know that all the other birthdays to come will be as good as this year's. Cas is awesome!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, I was supposed to post this last night but I wasn't able to finish it. Review guys? Please? *puppy eyes*<strong>_

**Sam: Hey! Why are you copying my puppy eyes? *pout.***

**Me: *puppy eyes.***

**Sam: Damn it! Fine!**

**Me: *hugs Sam* Thank you!**

**Gabe: Hey! That's my Sammy!**

**Me: *puppy eyes. pout to Gabriel***

**Gabe: Er. I never thought puppy eyes would actually work with me. You're just adorably irresistible. *pats my head***

**Dean: Okay? Um, it's my birthday and Sam talks first?**

**Sam: Just let her Dean. She made this story just for you.**

**Dean: Fine! Hmpf. Where's Cas anyway?**

**Cas: *appears right in front of Dean. personal space a little wide. holding a cake* Hello Dean.**

**Dean: Jesus! Cas! Can't you just walk through a door or something?**

**Cas: *head tilt. brows furrowed. confused***

**Dean: Never mind. Is that cake for me? *smiles shyly. bites lower lip***

**Cas: Yes. Make a wish.**

**Dean: *closes eyes. mumbles silently. blows candle***

**Cas: What was your wish?**

**Dean: *smiles shyly and slyly. moves closer to Cas. whispers something***

**Cas: *eyes widens. face turning red* I think we must leave. *zaps both Dean and him to... somewhere only they know. cake left behind***

**Me: Um, what was that about? What happened to Cas? Why was he red?**

**Sam and Gabe: *are you serious bitch face* (yes. Gabe does the bitch face. blame sam)**

**Sam: Never mind. You're still young.**

**Me: I'm eighteen! *scowl. pout***

**Gabe: You'll know when you're older. *eats cake. gives me and Sam a piece***

**Me: *still pouting***

**okay guys. i'ma shut up now. review please? oh, yeah, belated happy birthday dean!**


End file.
